In a variety of wellbore applications, downhole equipment is used for numerous operations, including drilling of the borehole, operation of a submersible pumping system, testing of the well and well servicing. Current systems often have controllable components that can be operated via command and control signals sent to the system from a surface location. The signals are sent via a dedicated control line, e.g. electric or hydraulic, routed within the wellbore. Such communication systems, however, add expense to the overall system and are susceptible to damage or deterioration in the often hostile wellbore environment. Other attempts have been made to communicate with downhole equipment via pressure pulses sent through the wellbore along the tubing string or through drilling mud disposed within the wellbore.